


金泉

by OddBook



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, 艾利
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddBook/pseuds/OddBook





	金泉

金泉  
*全架空背景

（一）  
利威尔在暖春时节踏上了回归圣廷的路程。  
此前的两年，他一直在卡拉涅斯温泉区的鲜花回廊疗养。居于远离城区的小屋，晨起收到大老远运来的黑麦面包，配上一条亲手烹饪的煎鱼，下午在那汪温泉中叹息着描摹头顶的风和云，夜间饮一杯红酒，加上一点蜂蜜。那日子宁静又舒坦，没有蠢笨的衣袍，没有折磨人的时间表，他过得太自在，早就没了要回来的念头。如果不是一个个信使将他的那扇小门敲得响个不停，让加盖大红封蜡的道贺信铺满了他的整个桌子，他可不会在这景色大好的时节赶回圣廷的根据地。  
他在飞驰的马车里眯着眼打盹，衬衫外罩了一件张扬的猩红色背心，那双靴子一看就被细细地擦过，身边的丝布包裹里躺着那数十封道贺信。  
马车在一扇高耸的雕花大门前停下。利威尔跳下车，扔下钱，抱着那丝绸包裹，推开圣廷的大门走进去。  
圣廷的规模占满了整个西根歇那区，自大门走过，仍有数条大道。利威尔走过三条大路，七条小路，拐了数不清的岔路口，才看到那一座座房屋集聚的园地，那是圣廷的圣徒们居住的地方，离圣廷的主宫殿还有好一段距离。  
利威尔拐进岔路，沿着卵石铺面的小路走向园区。那些房子间往来着许多人，男的多一些，女的少一些。三三两两，全都穿着黑袍子，从脖颈罩到脚踝，扣子系到下巴那儿，有的还戴了黑色的尖顶帽子，帽身皱巴巴的，不一会儿就塌下去。他们有的夹着书，有的抱着药罐，交谈时压低声音，喜怒听不出起伏，脚下步履不停。  
他们在利威尔过来时走向一旁，一边侧过身子给他让出一条更宽阔的通行路径，一边打着招呼。  
“下午好，首席先生。”  
“欢迎回来，首席先生。”  
利威尔沉默着点头回应这些招呼，加快脚步，甩下一座座房子，一直走到这片小居住地的最边缘。那是最小的一所房子，墙壁是环装的，石头搭就，有些矮，挂满了爬山虎；尖屋顶又建的太大，乍一看，房子的身体几乎只撑不住那个大屋顶。这最小的房子，是利威尔当初为自己选的屋子。  
他走到房门前，翻找那把大的唬人的老钥匙，手臂在门上一杵，这门就开了。  
看样子有人来过。  
利威尔不再找钥匙，跨进小屋。  
这两年没住人的小屋一尘不染，柜边点着油灯，小桌上放了一盘新鲜水果和一碗蜂蜜麦片。  
这是换了人住？  
磕碰和呼痛的声音吸引了利威尔的注意力，他沿着声音走向小屋最里面的那扇窗。小伙子正一边拍着膝盖一边爬起来，显然是被过长的袍子绊了脚，帽子经这么一摔扣住了他的大半张脸，他抓着尘掸，这一摔尘掸上面的羽毛乱七八糟。  
“下午好，首席先生。”  
利威尔只能看见大帽子下的一张嘴向他打招呼，还有一把被轰过似的尘掸。他点点头，想起来这扣了帽子的小伙子看不见，就又说道，“下午好。”  
那张嘴巴抿在一起弯了弯，右手急急忙忙去撸那掸子的毛。  
利威尔问，“你住这？”  
“不！当然不是。”小伙子说着停职脊背，那帽子一动，差点把嘴也盖住，“我是听说您要回来了，特地来帮您打扫屋子，他们说您喜欢干净。”  
那到没错。  
“怕您光顾着赶路饿肚子，桌子上摆了食物。”  
“我看见了。”利威尔说，过了一会儿又补充，“你挺周到。”  
“谢谢。”帽子下的嘴巴腼腆地笑了笑。  
“首席先生，您身体好些了吗？”  
利威尔愣了下，才想起他这优哉游哉的两年一直和圣廷以伤病作为托辞。倒算不上心虚，可也懒得承认自己没病这个事实。  
“嗯，好了。”  
“首席先生——”  
“先把你这大帽子摘了，去那边坐下，再和我说话。”  
大帽子下钻出一个金色的脑袋，蓝眼睛使劲眨了眨适应这重新亮堂的光线，小伙子按了按翘起的金色呆毛，抱着尘掸坐在了最近的凳子上。  
利威尔自桌子上取了两个新鲜苹果，塞给小伙子一个，自己握着剩下的那个咬了一口。  
“你叫什么名字？”  
“爱尔敏•阿诺德。”  
“谁给你那么大一顶帽子的？”  
“我的老师。”  
“你的老师是谁？”  
“韩吉•佐耶女士。”  
“哦。”利威尔沉默一会儿，抽走爱尔敏手里那丑掸子，“我早该想到。”  
“首席先生——”  
“还不换个称呼？”利威尔窝进靠椅，“至少也应该加个‘前’。”  
“啊？”  
“啧，这一堆废纸就是为了提醒我一件事，”利威尔指了指那丝布包裹，”又指了指柜子上被爱尔敏码放地整整齐齐的几沓道贺信。“我的学生当了圣皇。作为他的老师，我可以卸任去圣地了。”  
“是。”  
“那这新任圣皇选了谁当首席圣徒？”利威尔眯起眼睛打量这小伙子失去尘掸后仍保持抓握姿势的手，“他选了你？”  
爱尔敏的脑袋狠砸似的点了一下。他没放过利威尔眼里一闪而过的担忧。  
“您也怀疑我不靠谱吗？和我师父一样。”  
“那倒不是，有时候首席圣徒这个职位也算一种精神领袖。”  
“您想说我功夫不到家，可以直白些。”爱尔敏低下头去。  
利威尔看着他叹气。“怎么这么诚实。”  
“嗯？”  
“我问你，新任圣皇和你熟不熟。”  
“熟。来圣廷前他总是偷跑出去找我玩。到圣廷以后我们也一起学习一起工作了很长时间。”  
利威尔从这小伙子澄澈的蓝眼睛里看不出任何欺瞒。“那就好。”他说。  
“呃，”爱尔敏终于理清思路，“您不问问是哪一个学生做了圣皇？”  
利威尔白他一眼，“我只教过一个学生。”  
“哦……”  
他发呆的空当，利威尔将桌上的水果和麦片一并塞给他。“把这些吃了，你这样子指不定帮我打扫半天自己还在饿肚子。圣皇是在主宫殿里，还是在他的小屋。”  
爱尔敏慌慌张张稳住盘碗后只来得及听到第二句话，“啊！圣皇在他的屋子里。”  
“好。”  
“首席先生这些饭——”  
“我不是叫你吃了吗？”利威尔在帘子那边换长袍，规规矩矩地将扣子系到最上面一颗。  
爱尔敏听话地吞了一勺麦片，还没咽下去就急急忙忙叫住正准备出门的利威尔。  
“帽子！”  
利威尔硬生生刹在原地，一头雾水地对着那双大眼睛，“什么帽子？”  
“您没带帽子。”  
利威尔无奈地耸耸肩，打开柜门揪出帽子。  
“你和我说了这么半天话，没发现我脑袋小吗？”  
他手一松，这帽子就吞没了他的半张脸。  
紧接着这帽子被他丢在桌上。  
利威尔咣当一声带上门。  
半分钟后又把门推开。  
“小首席？麻烦你吃完后刷下碗？”

利威尔出门时夕阳已毫不客气地泼满了整片天空，园区间的小径上也已没什么人。  
他沿着卵石小道走着，每迈一步，就数上一年，这么计算下来，他和艾伦已有五十年没见。  
这是利威尔第一次有些感激圣徒享有的不老不死这样特权，如果任岁月的流逝将他们揉搓，指不定经谁也不认识谁了。  
最东边，院子里有一汪大浴池的大房子。  
这是艾伦住的地方，利威尔一直记得。  
和他自己的住所位于这片区域的两端。  
但说实话，即使从家里出来得毫不犹豫，利威尔前往艾伦住所的这一路上依旧心情沉闷。五十年的时光再没打过照面，此刻却要碰刺头。他知道现在的艾伦一定不是当年那个和他打架发火行事乱来的小伙子，却又不知道现在的艾伦到底是个什么脾性。  
但不管什么脾性，总得应付下来，用他早就想好的办法。  
院落的大门敞开着，简直像是为他而留。  
利威尔走进大门，穿过花径。  
房屋的门也开着，他走进屋子，穿过厅堂，在最后一扇打开的门边停下脚步。  
从这扇门望去，是鲜草满地的后院。浴池边缘的大理石吐纳着黄昏的光辉，四角的金鸦雕塑融于暮色，口中倾淌的水披上了一环光带，与浴池碰撞，奏出滴滴答答的轻乐。顺着池边的手臂，他看到健硕的脊背，自脖颈到肩胛，全在暮色中染上了静谧的铜色，乌黑的头发浓稠地淌至肩膀，湿漉漉地凝成一条一条。  
利威尔对浴池中的人影发问。“这是第几天？”  
“沐礼的第九天，我的老师。”  
池中人头也不回。话语中的每一个字都压地很稳，整句话没什么起伏，空有一股重量，将利威尔砸个正着。利威尔深呼吸着，走向院子。  
他在院子的鲜草地上跪下，拾起竹篮里的鸢尾花，一点点洒入浴池。又直起膝盖以上的身体，  
空出手，点了小盘中的精油，触碰那乌黑的发丝。  
他手指的力道不轻不重，在艾伦的发丝中穿梭着，从额头到脖颈，从耳畔到肩胛。他的动作不紧不慢，专注而认真，到后来，指尖碰过的地方带了些麻，带了些痒。  
“你这些年过得好么。”  
他在艾伦的发顶轻吻。将手指伸进池水，拉过艾伦的手臂，扣进去，捏按每一个指尖。  
“我已经是圣皇了，有什么不好。”  
利威尔轻哼一声，拉过艾伦的右手。“你选了最熟悉的人接替首席的位置。”  
艾伦极轻微地点头。“那样我才放心。”  
“放心什么。”崭新的黑衣时不时摩擦过光裸的脊背，利威尔按摩着艾伦的颈侧，到肩膀，环过去，扣住胸膛，再一点点相下，每一处骨骼，每一片肌理。他的进度十分缓慢，艾伦一动不动，身体进一步向池中舒展了些，下颌微仰，不回答他的话。  
“放心去着手你之后的打算？”利威尔紧贴着艾伦的耳侧，声音轻如游丝，每一次吐气都在那脖颈上略过一次。手指在艾伦的腹部打着圈。  
“你这两年去了妓院吗。”艾伦稳稳地按住利威尔手，利威尔没办法再在他身上点火，便用空住的另一只手绕住艾伦的下巴，瞧着他。  
“怎么了？”  
艾伦固执地扭开眼。“你这样子浪荡得不像话。”  
利威尔松开手，猛一使力，将另一只手从艾伦的钳制中抽出，再猛地一拉，将对方从浴池中拽出来。  
他第一次在艾伦冷峻的脸庞上看到赤色，那挺拔的武器在晚风中孤零零的，斗志昂扬到有些可怜。  
利威尔眯起眼睛笑了，“闷了五十年的人，真是禁不住刺激。”说着他贴近艾伦的胸膛，指尖在对方身上一路跳跃着探寻下去。  
他的肩膀被艾伦狠狠一压，就这么被对方按坐在地上，艾伦的额头抵住他的，另一只手抵住他的后背，带着他往下倒，离草地空出一个手肘的距离。  
“让我干你一次，这就是你千里迢迢赶回来的目的？”  
利威尔望着艾伦的双眼，又望到那双眼中的自己，突然间生出一股挫败感，那片灰色丝气沉沉，看得他不想说话。只是腰在半空中撑久了有些酸。  
“省省吧，别在我的加冕礼前诱我破戒。”  
艾伦说完，放开他，跨过整片草地，找了浴袍来披。  
利威尔在原地盘坐，在他的视角看过去只是小小一团。  
艾伦在利威尔对面坐下，面孔板起来，看上去严肃地不得了，只是浴袍下那昂挺的家伙还那么僵着。  
利威尔问他，“你这情况不要紧？”  
“用不着你多嘴。”艾伦绷着脸，“把手放回去。”  
利威尔想去帮忙的那只手无精打采地耷拉回去。“那你自己解决？”  
“不是现在。”艾伦说，“你不会愿意看到我想着你的样子做这种事情。”  
“嘁。”  
艾伦这五十年除了变得更闷了，对利威尔说话也愈加毫不客气。“你虽然手法像那么回事，表情却太生硬了。你以为自己去换了芯，结果只戴了个破面具回来。”  
利威尔望天，“说得就和你做过一样。”  
“没做过也能看出来你愿不愿意，你浪荡的太刻意了。”  
“妈的，”利威尔皱眉，“你就不能换个词。”  
“你自己这么办，还不让别人说，” 艾伦继续呛他，“怎么这么孩子气。”  
利威尔这次没有顶回去，他托着腮，盯浴池边的金鸦塑像，“不孩子气些，这几十年怎么过。”  
艾伦没有说话。  
“你去吧。”利威尔推他的胳膊，“去解决一下，我不介意。总比想着别人强。”  
”  
艾伦猛地抬头。  
“你怎么敢——怎么敢——我从未用这种想法玷污她！”  
“我相信，不然我早就替她揍死你了。”利威尔冷下脸，“明天是加冕礼，你要见到女王。我只是让你更明白些。”  
艾伦快步走向池边。  
他在利威尔眼底下解开浴袍。  
利威尔强迫自己去看艾伦的身影，却又不住地走神。他的视线里一会儿是艾伦模糊的手掌，一会儿是花白头发上的发簪，一会儿听到艾伦的声音，一会儿又听到噼啪的火苗。  
直到艾伦坐在他对面，他才回过神来。“你刚刚想的什么？”  
“想你对我张 开 腿，把我们两个糟蹋的一文不值。”艾伦脖颈上绷出一条条筋络，眼眶泛着微红。“我很早就已经明白，肉 欲 上，我只能渴望别人。而一旦我开始幻想，我将走向堕落，这堕落会促使我为了圣象一样的她完成我的目的，了却我的一生。”他沉默片刻，闷声道，“真是委屈你了，被我当成幻想对象。”  
利威尔一点点擦拭艾伦的头发。他手掌下的这颗脑袋精疲力竭。  
“她早和你无缘，加冕礼你不能伤心。你有最终的打算，不能为了多陪她一会儿动摇信念。”  
他放下毛巾，双手捧过艾伦的脸。艾伦的头颅在利威尔的手掌下微仰，双眼正对着他的。  
“去完成那件事，艾伦。你总是对的。”

利威尔拍打着针线盒上的灰，将那顶大帽子拿到烛灯下，又取来剪刀，开始修修补补——他至少应该在圣皇的加冕礼上着一次全套的服装。  
本可以使用圣力。  
利威尔知道，他仍一直坚持在小事上亲力亲为。只有用双手完成每一件事，在这几十年不老不死的时间里，他才能感到活着。  
他将补好的帽子扣在头上，随便试了试就丢到一边。  
面前剩下了最后一封道贺信。  
印着皇家的金雀花。  
他小心地打开封蜡，捧着这封信，对着这上面的字迹端详好久。  
这是她亲笔写的。  
尽管已过了五十年，仍是能从个别字母中，辨认出她小时候写字的习惯。

利威尔记得，那是他十八岁的时候。  
圣廷，那群身怀异术的人，同巨龙战斗，与魔鬼斗法，奔波各地，将一处处鬼怪封印，保护这个王国不受侵扰。那群人能使白骨生花，使枯木逢春，是这世间久病伤重之人的希望。那群人不老不死，在这世间过得腻了，便前往极乐的圣地。  
这群站在力量山巅的人，循着金泉的指引，从众人之中挑选弟子，扩充行列。  
包括那辉煌的宫殿。  
利威尔十八岁那年，泉水中的金色珍珠落到了宫殿。  
皇家所有的孩子都被安排到一面高高的城墙上站立。  
那面城墙极高，站在上面，几乎能够望到国境线。城墙之下，是盛放的海棠，海棠之上，是圣廷撑起的保护罩。  
最先掉下来的孩子，将成为圣廷的子弟。  
他的兄弟姐妹在烈日下顶着火辣的太阳，披着淋漓的汗水，依旧挺得笔直。王室的孩子，总是更早明白，不老不死比起一种恩赐，更是一道枷锁。  
三笠，他的小妹妹，就站在他的身边。  
女孩儿努力将脊背与双腿绷直，在这面狭窄的高墙上竭尽全力。毕竟仅仅是十三四岁的孩子，又是宫廷这般养尊处优的环境，她坚持很久后，身体便会轻微摇晃，晃不上几下，她就会重新站稳身体。每一次，她都会重新站稳身体，即使最后双腿已经开始发抖。  
在三笠再一次摇晃时，利威尔终于看见了那个男孩。  
那男孩坐于最高的那棵树的树顶，怀抱一面镜子，紧张地注视着城墙上的公主。每当她摇晃，他就举起镜子，反射着耀眼的阳光，在她的目光中对她微笑，竖起拇指。摇晃的公主红着脸抬起头，继续站稳身体。她是这几个孩子里最小的一个，不管她多么努力，一定会掉下去。  
她明白，男孩也明白。  
谁都没有放弃。  
利威尔在那树上的男孩，和脸红的妹妹身上，看到了数不清的瑰宝。  
那是与花草同样耀眼，同清风一般缠绵的，人世间的牵绊与念想。  
他又环视那头的两位兄长。一位已经儿女绕膝，一位即将迎来出世的婴儿。  
利威尔忽然明白，这是一场早就应该结束的筛选仪式。  
他松开脚，在女孩的惊呼中跌下墙去。  
他在这高空中坠落。  
阳光洒满他的眼睛，林木的芬芳与风的自在，慷慨地拥抱他的身体，他在这一瞬间，觉得自己像是飞鸟，像是树叶，像是漂泊的蒲公英。  
他又好像什么都没想，只不过在一瞬间拥抱了所有的风景与清香。  
仿佛在一瞬间拥抱了整个生命的重量。  
他被那柔软的保护罩擎托着，就像跌进一片云彩。  
包围着盛放的海棠。

（二）  
圣廷的主宫殿后方，是一眼泉。  
泉水中叮当着金色的珍珠。  
这是圣廷的圣物，是这个国家的运转之源。  
他们叫它金泉。  
泉水中的珍珠，筛选圣廷的子弟。子弟们通向极乐圣地的通道，也正是泉中的珍珠。  
新任圣皇选出的当晚，老圣皇便可通过金泉去往圣地。  
这一届的老圣皇显然迫不及待。他在那天夜里，披星戴月地，挥别了这个众生疾苦的世界。  
清晨的金泉旁站满了人。  
头戴礼帽，身着黑袍的圣徒，整整齐齐地在泉边列队。高级的，中级的，和圣徒学徒。利威尔将礼帽顶得高高的，位于队列之首。他在今天的仪式里有两项工作，不得不打起精神。怕他马虎行事似的，高级队列为首的韩吉还冲他眨眨眼。  
艾伦坐在他们的对面。藤椅上满坠鲜花，那是四方自然的祝福。  
他的衣袍是上好的绸缎与繁复的刺绣结合而成，在朝阳下呈现耀目的鲜红。厚重而雪白的斗篷披在他的肩上，绣着黄金的滚边，庄严地垂到地面。他面容严肃，高挺鼻梁上的那双眼睛，像是上锁的窗，总有一天由风暴吹开；像是埋灰的炉，总有总有一天会燃烧起来。  
女王的轮宫迎着风露驶向西根歇那。年迈的女王走下马车，一步一步走向这枚神圣的泉眼。  
这条路却太长。圣徒们等了很长很长的时间，才捕捉到她的第一眼。  
三笠•阿克曼老了，步伐迈得不快，却每一步都稳重而庄严。她走了如此一段路，未有半点弄歪那沉甸甸的发冠。只有极仔细地瞧，才能看见他额上及薄的一层细汗。她被沉重的发冠和厚重的饿华服挤压着，依旧努力将脊背挺得笔直。走入利威尔和艾伦的视线时，她的面容泼上了一抹耀眼的神采。  
她的身旁后半步处跟着希尔基斯坦亲王。右后面跟着王家的子女。已守卫国境的莱纳，打理南部的贝特霍尔德，即将远嫁的阿尼，和这一排最边上那个笑容甜美的女孩。她叫希斯特利亚，是最小的孩子，将会继承这个国家的王位。王子公主们之后，是护卫的骑士，是随行的仆从。  
皇家浩浩荡荡的人群，与圣徒们这挨挨挤挤的一片汇合。  
金泉的周围，达到了最繁盛的状态。  
圣廷的交接仪式在内部之间转手，并不是由老圣皇，而是由新任圣皇的第一位老师为他加冕。  
利威尔捧起那精美绝伦的冠冕，这冠冕上镶嵌着金泉里的珍珠。  
他只觉手中的冠冕重得灌满了铅。  
新任圣皇向他低下头。  
他手中的冠冕轻触到那阳光下温暖柔软的发丝。  
恍惚间，利威尔第一次有了这个人曾是他学生的真实感。  
他摸过这头发许多次，它们过去挺短，有些扎手，这孩子那时年纪也不大，他轻而易举就能将这头发揉乱。这人的头发跟着他的那几年晒过光，淋过雨，在烟火下映出亮丽的色彩。  
现在这个人已经成长到，接下冠冕。  
思量着这些事，利威尔记不清他是如何回到原来的站位上，也不清楚有没有失礼的行为。  
艾伦的面孔蒙着捉摸不定的平静，利威尔却第一次看懂了，它在酝酿一番煎熬与决然。  
女王走向了圣皇的对面。  
这是同样六十多年风雨打磨出的两个人。  
一个已然衰老，一个永如当年。  
她为艾伦戴上了胸章，那是一轮金色的太阳。  
身怀太阳的新任圣皇，拥着万丈光芒，向她弯下腰，拾起她那已被褶皱到访的手——  
一个吻。  
最后一个。  
唯一一个。  
利威尔将自己的银月臂章授予新任的首席先生。  
这肃穆的加冕仪式，没有话语，没有歌声，走向结束的时段。

利威尔回到了宫殿。  
他本来从未抱有这个打算。但皇家的轮宫在大门前停了很久，很久，久到午后的阳光已经洒在人的身畔。利威尔就在这时明白，他扫了扫再无装饰的衣袖，走上了三笠的马车。  
时隔五十年，他第一次要回家看一眼了。  
利威尔一直以为，他已经忘了宫殿的样子。  
但从他踏进城堡的第一刻起，这早已是不存在的担忧。他记得同兄长训练剑术的校场，记得午后闲谈的那扇窗的位置，记得三笠学刺绣的楼层，记得沿着哪条楼梯，走上多少个台阶，便是自己的房间。  
“它还在，”三笠告诉他，“你要去看看吗?”  
利威尔在楼梯上站了很久，一直仰望房间的那扇门，过了会儿他扫了一眼身上的黑袍。“不了。”  
他同三笠面对面坐下，面前摆着精致的差点。  
他总想好好地瞧瞧她，可目光相触时，两人又都不大自在。  
三笠的五十年，儿女长大，丈夫老去，每一日都能从容颜的改变中计算生命的时间。  
利威尔的五十年，身边总是不变的人，不变的脸。  
三笠知道老去的每一个人，却总是不曾见过、也想象不出利威尔老去的脸，这曾一度使她慌乱。  
利威尔身边的每一个人都一成不变，他的三笠也永远是城墙上会脸红的女孩。他想象不出三笠老去的样子，这曾一度使他烦闷。  
今天，三笠看见了他阔别半生的兄长。他和当年一样漂亮，一样满溢神采，仿佛一个梦，穿越了时光来同她道一声晚安。生命镌刻在兄长的身上，青春凝驻在兄长的身上，她突然发现不老不死也许并不是折磨，至少，对于自己这样一个普通人来说，她愿意祈祷别人留驻华年。  
利威尔也见到了老去的妹妹。她的眼角布了皱纹，手也更瘦了，她整个人，触碰起来，端详起来，每一分都和当年不一样。时光染白她的头发，画歪了她的脸，又整个钻进她的眼睛，把当年那张扬的黑色锤炼得坚强而安然。他疼惜这老去的妹妹，却又发现怀念那城墙上的女孩，每一秒都叫嚣着想再看她一眼，那无法触碰的梦成了一个咒。  
三笠同利威尔讲起了过去这些年。利威尔许多年未曾这般生动过，陪着她或哭或笑。从三笠的话语中，他知道她这些年过得不错，她同希尔基斯坦亲王感情和睦，夫妻恩爱。子女们尽管在幼儿时多少犯些错误，现在却都能独当一面。但对他来说，最重要的是，这个年纪，她依然康健。  
他们说了许多话，也有许多事没有触碰。  
比如也隔热伯爵家的艾伦被选到圣廷的那天，他们本该订婚。  
可毕竟这是利威尔前往圣地前的最后一面。  
三笠执起一面镜子，佯做端详妆面，弄出几分不经意来，“艾伦这些年过得好吗？”  
利威尔比起她的话语更早注意到的，是这镜子。  
这是那年树顶上，艾伦拿的镜子。  
“好。他已经当了圣皇了。”  
“我是说……”三笠摇摇头，没说下去，也不能再说下去了。  
他想问艾伦有没有忘了她。  
利威尔明白这一点。  
三笠的手指摩挲着那面镜子，利威尔望着她的手指。  
她希望他把自己忘了，为那不老不死的漫长岁月拔除折磨与枷锁；可有那么一点点的时候，她又希望他没忘。  
利威尔没有回答她。  
他没有告诉三笠，这个在高墙上昂首站立的公主，这个被那眼金泉夺走亲人又夺走爱侣的女人，已经成了艾伦和自己心里的一尊神像，永远披着青春、美丽与圣洁的光芒，化身成为信仰。  
他们将为信仰燃烧。

（三）  
利威尔披着满身夜色，走向那汪金泉，他俯下身，亲吻清凉的泉水。  
“快了。”  
他说着，手指极其轻柔地拨弄泉中的珍珠。  
“就快了。”

当年，领利威尔进圣廷的那个老师很高，金色的脑瓜在太阳下泛着光。  
“选你喜欢的屋子，利威尔。”那高个老师说道。  
利威尔在整片园区里踱着步子，一眼就相中了那模样滑稽的小屋。  
他的老师满面苦笑。“好。”  
后来利威尔才知道老师在学生学成之前要和学生一起居住。  
那长手长脚的老师在他家里几乎伸不开腿。

利威尔学得很快，他是圣廷里的天才。从捕杀到封印，从治病到复生，每一项都掌握地炉火纯情，一年，一年他就学会了所有的东西，轻轻松松通过了首席圣徒的考试。  
“你比我厉害多了。”老师笑得欣慰实际上，他很少笑。  
通过考试的那天，利威尔悄悄走近他的老师。  
“我能听见她。”  
“什么？”老师并没有听懂。  
“我能听见那眼泉，她有话要同我说。”  
老师的手指按住了利威尔的嘴唇，逆光的面容布满了严肃的暗影。  
“听好了，这话千万别和别人说。”  
“您相信吗？”  
“如果你希望，我就相信。”  
那年他的老师不见了。  
人们说他参加了一次遥远的捕猎，被冰原狼撕成碎片。  
几乎所有人都认为这是假的，甚至有人怀疑老圣皇谋杀了这位优秀的圣徒。  
只有利威尔相信，他的老师被冰原狼撕碎了。  
甚至是躺在雪地里，等着那些冰原狼将他撕碎。  
他的老师已经活了三百八十四年。  
活了太久，世界上早就没有任何留念，也不渴望极乐。那时候老师活着，仅仅是因为怕死。  
不知道死是什么，这是老师漫长一生中唯一未知的东西。  
那是一场拥抱死亡的礼赞。

利威尔将所有的精力耗费在捕杀鬼怪和封印污邪上面，人们说他是最残暴的首席圣徒。  
他只是没办法在主宫殿的救济堂中待下去。  
不管是王公贵族，还是平民百姓，有求与圣廷，只能一步一叩首，登上百级台阶，献上最珍贵的代价以偿还一次救助。  
利威尔清楚，即使是死人复生这种事情，对于圣廷的人来说，仅仅是动一动手指。  
时间都不是他们的敌人，他们哪里还有敌人呢？  
因此他们将自己称为神，还造了圣地那座虚伪的伊甸园。  
圣徒要价时狮子开口，帮忙时摆一副仁慈悲悯的笑脸，转头就拿着远不对等的珠宝挥霍浪费。最浓烈的美酒，最精美的食物，圣廷满足圣徒的一切欲望，除了爱情与肉欲。  
牵绊和繁殖，会将这一群时间的征服者与尘世重新牵绊。  
他们活在世界的巅峰与顶端，超自然的力量让普通人如同他们眼中的蝼蚁，王室也要让他们颜面。沉重朴素的黑袍子下藏满了贪婪，夺取所有最好的东西，在无穷的时间里不断追寻最完美的物质享受，追寻腻了，就去圣地，一切恒定在最佳状态的永恒长生。  
活得久到已经不知道为什么活着，仍要活着。  
死是他们唯一害怕的东西。

这圣廷其实也死过很多人。  
利威尔撞见过，男男女女在林荫的暗影下，战战栗栗，小心翼翼地吲哚，抚慰，颤抖摇摆。  
被告发的情事，身体上的痕迹，悄然隆起的腹前衣物。  
他们都被圣皇判处了死刑。  
行刑官的手指点便这些人的穴道，他们开始燃烧。  
在天空下化为灰烬。  
每一代圣皇，都要让这可怖的燃烧震慑众人。  
烧死男人，烧死女人，也烧死男人和男人，烧死女人和女人。  
一切爱，一切生命，一切不稳定因素都要杜绝。  
可依旧杜绝不了，仍然不断有人，为了性，为了爱，为了新生命，为了一切被禁止的东西去死。  
一位姑娘，救了圣廷不愿施以援手的小伙子，逃到北方，定居生活。她被圣廷抓了回来，怀着未出世的孩子，消失于熊熊火苗之中。  
她为自己的爱人和孩子流泪，在那火苗中颤抖着高唱颂歌。  
一位先生，常去的那家面包店的老板是他的挚友。面包店的老板去世后，他难耐寂寞，几度尝试自杀。最终在大长老火焰里到达了死亡的那头。  
圣徒完不成自杀，除非像利威尔的老师那样，将自己撕成碎片。

利威尔曾经认得一个老头。  
他成为圣徒时已经是一个老头。  
老头说，他因为怕死，哭着喊着成了圣廷的学徒，获得了大长老赠与的珍珠。可他的身体风烛残年，他的牙齿破破烂烂，是没有死，永远的老年成了另一种折磨。  
那老头怕死，却也曾是皇家天文院的一位高级人员。  
没有人知道他花了多大的努力。  
他那天狂笑着告诉利威尔，他可以结束这一切了，用自己的手。  
“我们获得的力量不完全。”老头的双眼迸射出年轻人般的光芒，“全部释放出来，我们就会燃烧。”  
他苍老的手指点遍全身的穴道。  
他在夜空下，微笑着化成一团火苗。

利威尔厌恶圣廷里的每一片土地。  
他有时觉得，他还活着，是因为知道，他死去的消息传到宫中，他坚强的妹妹会落泪。  
他活着，是为了收好三笠的眼泪。  
因此当他迎来自己的第一个学生，见到同那年树顶上的男孩一模一样的面孔时，怒火涌便了他的每一根血管。  
他一句话也没讲就将自己的学生从头到脚揍了一遍。  
上头通知他带着学生选住所时，艾伦的脸已经肿的说不出话。  
“您得选一个房子。”一根筋的传话员坚持不懈地劝。  
利威尔烦得要命。  
“那个。”  
他毫不犹豫指了整片园区最大的那间房子。

他教导艾伦时态度恶劣，学得慢了就打，毫不手软。  
十六岁的男孩也不是任他欺负的软柿子，忍也不忍，抬手就去反抗。  
在他学艺完成之前还是打不过利威尔，但能凭着身体素质咬得利威尔青一块紫一块。  
等到拆了搬个家，利威尔两条胳膊给咬得斑斑驳驳，这才不动手了。  
从此以后用言语呛着艾伦。  
直到有一天暴雨，他们出不了屋门。艾伦放开嗓子和他吵了一架。  
“我知道你为什么看我不顺眼。”  
“你说说看。”  
“我被选进来那天，就要和三笠订婚了。我对不起三笠。”  
“知道你还——”  
“可我的父亲快死了，哪怕他是伯爵，那种程度也只有圣廷救得了！金珍珠差点打破我的脑袋！”艾伦嚷了两句就蔫下去，“我选择了救我的亲人，就失去了我的姑娘。”  
利威尔没有说话，突然意识到，他过去只顾着想三笠该多伤心，该多难过。却忘了，他的妹妹总会在人生中遇见新的人，但被永恒时间束缚的艾伦，已经永远失去了获得一段正常感情的权利。艾伦失去的不仅仅是三笠，而这失去会永远伴随他。  
利威尔突然觉得自己很过分。  
结果艾伦在这时向他丢了枚炸弹。  
“你看我不顺眼。因为我让三笠的这段爱情破灭，我让他伤心。我还看你不顺眼呢，你让三笠失去最喜欢的哥哥，她那时候每次提到你就伤心！”  
利威尔阴沉着脸攥起拳头。  
“你恨我让三笠伤心，是因为你看到我，就能想起你早就伤过你妹妹一次了！你看我不顺眼，是看你自己不顺眼!”  
那拳头揍出去了。  
他们踢翻了桌子扭打在一起，没有一个人想的起来用圣力。拳头对拳头，胳膊对胳膊，艾伦还用了牙。  
纯粹拼体力的这场架，艾伦第一次打赢了。  
他却没有笑。  
他和利威尔累的气喘吁吁，两张脸却同样阴沉。  
他们第一次把双方的伤口揭开，做了交换。  
品尝了双倍的苦涩。

那天之后利威尔的态度柔和下来，像一个模范老师那样，教导的快速而精准。艾伦在有的项目上学的快，有的项目上稍显缓慢，那时候利威尔也耐得下性子脚一遍又一遍。  
“简直就像你在心疼我。”艾伦曾头也不回地这么说道。  
利威尔摆弄着大帽子，扣满了艾伦的脑袋，沮丧地发现这帽子遮不住艾伦的脸。  
艾伦反手就把帽子扣了回去。  
他只能看到利威尔的下巴了。  
帽子里发出闷闷的声音：“明天，是这城里的胡闹节，举行三天三夜。”  
“怎么了？”艾伦将帽子下的脑袋捂得严严实实，“你要带我去看？”

利威尔在院子的浴池里洗了很久，从这里向上望，正好能看到夜空。  
就像泼墨，烟花在夜幕上砸了一个又一个，泼洒，晕染。  
他站起来，定定地望着远处的那片烟火。  
猛地回头，对上艾伦发红的耳朵，和挺立的枪。  
他将艾伦揪到屋子里，袍子披得乱七八糟。扯过竹条就打。  
“你怎么敢！你把我妹妹当什么了！”  
可艾伦的眼底比那夜色更深沉，一把按住他的手，压在自己蓄势待发的那支箭上。  
利威尔咬住嘴，手指握住那一端，笨拙地揉按。  
在喘息声里紧紧盯着地方的眼。  
直到那股白 浊流满他的指尖。  
艾伦眼中的绝望比他的更深。  
“我从不敢在同三笠结婚前这样想她。”艾伦说，“她在任何时候，一旦眼里有了泪，不到半分钟就能吞回去，在那面墙上，腿都在发抖还在站着。我那时就想，我想她应该被捧在手心里宠着，谁都不准欺负他，惹他伤心的人都该死。”  
“可我离开了他。”艾伦坐起身，找来纸巾，一根一根地将利威尔的手指擦干净。  
“我是个俗人，我会对你漂亮的身体起反应。总会有自己解决欲望的一天。这样的我永远不能再想往三笠。”  
“但是我不敢忘了她。”艾伦的眼眸泛着光亮，“我先放弃的她。我应该这辈子都记着她，让我在这圣廷里的每一秒都受到惩罚。”  
“你是他的哥哥。你觉得我该怎么做。”

利威尔找了两套便装，将自己和艾伦从头打扮到脚，再顺便易了容。  
他带艾伦去了城里的胡闹节。  
将青面獠牙的面具扣到艾伦脸上。  
他带着艾伦，穿过一排排灯笼，品尝一种种小吃，猜测一条条谜语，与每一个搞怪的先生小姐逗趣。  
他一句没提圣廷和三笠。  
最后他带着艾伦来到一家面点摊，在艾伦呼噜呼噜吞下面条后，扯了酒，对着艾伦一杯一杯地灌。  
“三笠要同希尔基斯坦结婚了。”  
艾伦打着酒嗝，伸出手指冲着利威尔傻笑。  
“那小子，骑马连我脚指头都比不上。”  
他闷下一杯酒，一头倒在桌子上睡着了。  
利威尔耐着性子，等他睡了半晌。  
那之后推着搡着将他挤进小巷。  
撑着狭窄的墙，他一把扳下艾伦的额头，撞上去。  
“听着，如果你问我你该怎么做。  
“那就给我做些疯狂的事！借着这假衣服假样子给我逃出去！去把三笠给我抢回来，这辈子都陪它在一起！”  
“那你怎——”  
“整个圣廷的人加起来都打不过我。”  
“可你——”  
“你还不快走！”

利威尔回到屋子里，心脏砰砰直跳。他藏好匕首，直挺挺倒在穿上，闭眼补眠。  
明天是一场恶战。  
他仿佛看见自己在那广场上燃烧。  
那也挺漂亮。  
他是被脚步声惊醒的。  
艾伦正气喘吁吁地站在院子门口，手里攥着皱掉的人皮面具。  
“我回来了！”  
利威尔气得浑身都在颤抖。  
可艾伦却一直在笑。  
“你怎么敢在这种时候还——”  
艾伦带他走到桌前，按着他坐下。  
“我又想过了。如果我真的为三笠着想。我不该去破坏她好不容易迈向新生活的机会。”  
艾伦的面庞上浸着奔跑的汗水，眼里盈着耀眼的光。  
“她的亲人和爱侣都被夺走了。”  
他们双眼一捧，双双点着了火。  
“你想摧毁圣廷。”  
艾伦点头。  
“我至少要催婚筛选和救济制度。”  
利威尔认真地望着他。  
“你知道怎样才能摧毁它吗。只有一个位置，追逐肉欲也少有被揭露的风险。只有一个位置，再荒唐的事情都能推行。”  
“我知道。”艾伦说，“我要当上圣皇。”  
他握紧利威尔的手。  
“请您认真指导我。”  
利威尔一把拍到他脸上。  
“不行。”  
“啊？”  
“现在的你不能让我教，我满脑子都是毁了这鬼地方。”  
“没想到您也有这么热血的时候。”  
“去和别人学，比如韩吉。”利威尔说，“艾伦，我们得分开，但我们都会做准备。”  
“我会等到你当上圣皇那一天。”

它在呼唤我。  
利威尔捞起金泉的珍珠。  
他第一次听懂了泉水的话。  
“帮帮我……帮帮我……”  
那泉水不住地哭泣。  
利威尔贴近珍珠。  
“你要让我帮你什么。”  
珍珠的声音传入他的耳畔。  
“我本来，应该流入这国家的每一河，每一口井，每一眼泉。”

“那孩子有我需要的火。”  
珍珠诉说着。  
“烧干这里的我，我将在这个国家重生。”  
“烧干这片夜色，让我归于普通的水流。”

“你累了吗？”  
利威尔打着哈欠，“在这的每一天都累。”  
珍珠在他的手心滚动。  
“我帮你，你去歇息两年？”  
封印完鬼怪的时候，金珍珠砸中了利威尔的胸口。  
首席圣徒就地昏迷。  
很快他就顺利告假，去到了卡拉涅斯的温泉区。

（四）  
利威尔走出了那片黑色的帘子。  
帘子里躺着灌肠器。  
他在大浴盆里舒舒服服地泡了一场，精细地调配好花草与香油。  
他对着镜子理了头发。  
穿好袍子与礼帽。  
他在这夜下轻巧地掠过，跳进了主宫殿的窗户。

艾伦等了很久。  
“我知道，你一定会见我一面。”  
“我会帮你摧毁这一切，但在这之前，”利威尔走近艾伦，解开袍子。  
那里面什么也没穿。  
“你什么意思？”艾伦冷笑，“我说了你做不来伪装。”  
“我这次坦坦荡荡。”利威尔说，“我想要你，艾伦。”  
“为什么。”艾伦问他，“因为我报了必死的决心去摧毁圣廷，你舍不得？还是因为你要前往圣地，好尝试一下人间还没能体验的滋味？”  
“鬼才去圣地。”利威尔歪过头，瞟着屋顶精美巨大的灯盏。“我想在这圣廷的主宫殿破戒，讽刺这里的历代圣皇，这算不算。”  
艾伦不为所动。“这理由不充分。”  
“我想感到疼。”利威尔对着艾伦咬下去，“让我感到疼，艾伦，让我感觉我活过，帮帮我。”  
他的双手毫无章法而充满急切地在艾伦身上摸索，艾伦过了很久才搂住他，温柔地覆压下来。  
利威尔就势揉乱了艾伦的头发。“你在破戒。”  
“圣廷我都不要了，还管他破戒。”  
“你并不想和我上床。”利威尔抓紧艾伦的脖颈，“我甚至需要的不一定是你。”  
“你需要的是我。”艾伦的眉眼向下垮着，“只有我们被那种疼痛折磨了五十年，只有我知道你要什么。”  
燃烧的老者，唱歌的姑娘，叩首请求救济的可怜人，城墙上脸红的小女孩，林木，雨露，和海棠花的香。  
风劈开蜡烛的火焰，带着那份滚烫，往前刮，刮得时而急时而缓。流星探入黑夜，横扫着，冲撞着，在那茫茫而深沉的夜色中愈沉愈远。小水桶摇摇晃晃，摇摇晃晃，终于翻了过来，将一股清流泻进井间。这口井见到的天空只有那么点，一辈子，永永远远，酝酿传不出去的苦痛与幽怨。  
利威尔披好袍子，和艾伦面对面坐着。  
“你有想过，为什么我们这些被选中的人，能学会那种圣力？”  
艾伦深沉的眼睛几经明灭，便回答他。  
“那种力量本来就在我们的身体里。在每个人的身体里。”  
利威尔向他点头，他见到艾伦愈加明朗，也随着明朗愈加懊恼的神色，示意艾伦继续说。  
“圣廷只比外面多了一样东西。”艾伦说，“那眼泉。”  
他忽然按住了利威尔的手腕。  
“那泉水本来是这个国家的东西？”  
利威尔仰起头，迎着这富丽堂皇的宫殿，上挑嘴角，手掌在他的双眼上投下一片暗影。  
“这圣廷的皇主，是个恶棍。他将那圣水囚禁起来，给人们洗了脑，吸取这个国家的保护与气运，酿成他自己和他庇护所的力量，用这东西做圣地，跨生死。他的后代们延续了这种做法，他们从人群中挑出物质的渴望者，给这些人以永生和物质的甜头，保证这制度延续下去。他们仗着强大的力量，打压着国家的王族，他们才是权力的中心。”  
他告诉艾伦那珍珠诉说的每一句话语。  
“这个国家，本就不会受到那些鬼怪与妖兽的侵扰，庇护存在与每一条河流，流淌于每一个人的血液。是圣廷将它抽走，囚成金泉，酿成力量，伪装着明面上同那些妖兽斗争，暗中为自己的物质享受制造借口。”  
艾伦走向窗，望向夜下的西根歇那建筑群。  
“我们脚下的这片土地，是吸着百姓的血建造的。”  
他又摸了摸额头。  
“看来，那年，那金珠子差点砸破我的脑袋，便是呼唤我毁了它。”  
“你能让它燃烧。”利威尔轻轻挠了挠艾伦的下巴，手指从他的脖颈起，点通每一个穴道。“你心里有一团火，让它燃烧。”  
随着他的手指，艾伦身体中被压抑的力量陡然释放，烧灼着血管，煎熬着五脏六腑，身体迅速渗出细密的汗珠。  
“可乱来的火，只能烧死自己。只有皇室的身体没有火源，他们是火源的保护伞，能让火苗烧到它想要的地方。”利威尔捧起艾伦烧灼的脸，吻向他。  
顺着这个吻，一股清凉沿喉而下，包裹心脏，包围脏腑，安抚这身体内力量的横冲直撞。  
“现在试一试。”  
艾伦的掌心冒出星星点点的火苗。“我们要烧了那眼泉。”  
“是我去烧掉那眼泉。”利威尔弹他的脑门，“那泉水毁灭后，极乐圣地的灵魂会随着他们酒池肉林的梦境一同退场。圣水将重回每一条河道上。圣徒将像普通人一样死去。”  
“你要做的是，艾伦。用你的力量，化那些鬼怪为乌有，再也不需要抵御妖怪的圣泉水，再也没有超自然力量。你要平息圣徒的暴动，建立新的秩序。再也没有亲人和爱人被永恒的时间分离。”  
艾伦苦笑。“我们连骨灰也不会留下。”他又问，“那群人里肯定有渴望永生的家伙。继续暴乱的圣徒怎么办？”  
“你是为什么把爱尔敏选为首席的？”利威尔反问，“他早就知道你的全部想法了不是吗？”

他们走向窗。  
艾伦的手指抵住利威尔的胸膛。  
利威尔对他微笑。  
“让我燃烧。”  
那并不烫人。  
胸口充盈着温暖。  
他一步步走进那眼金泉。  
火苗一点点溢出他的双眼，滚落他的衣角。  
泉水燃烧。  
艾伦成了一团明亮的光点，冲向夜空。  
整片夜色开始燃烧。  
这场大火燃烧了三天三夜，烧化了徘徊的鬼怪，烧灭了流浪的邪妖。  
河流的水清澈而甘甜，叮咚作响。

（五）  
“那眼泉的旧址还在。”  
爱尔敏揉揉孙女的脑袋。  
“那是这个国家摆满鲜花的地方。”

FIN


End file.
